Becoming a Legend: Book 1 Earth
by cookiethug
Summary: After meeting a strange person by the name of Kobayashi Iroh Ritsu finds his world turned upside down. Secrets are about to be discovered, the truth about the past will get exposed, and hidden abilities will come to light.


Hello, there! Well, I am a huge fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender (though the movie was sh... eh not so good). I still hope that someday I will discover that I, too, have the ability to bend an element like some of us still wait for their letter from Hogwarts (I've already given up on that idea). But my wishful thinking got me an idea. Since I got no ability to bend (not now, anyway), I could give my favourite character the privilege. And thus, this story was born. **  
**

This story is not in the crossover section since no characters from Avatar are going to show up.

I apologize beforehand for any grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor do I own the idea of elementbending. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Although hellweek was still a week away Onodera Ritsu already felt his energy draining. Involuntarily he laid one of his hands on his aching stomach with the intention to soothe the pain. Even his head felt like it weight a thousand pounds. It was a normal occurrence to him that he wasn't in best shape since he tended to neglect his health in order to become better in his job as an editor but it was never to such an extent.

_Maybe it's because the date is near... I've always felt weaker around that time... _he mused.

It slightly angered him that an event that had happened long ago in the past still affected his daily life. He was told that he couldn't help it but all the same he felt as if it was more of a mental problem than a physical one.

Maybe if there had been people in the past who would have tried to help him live with this disadvantage rather than offering help to him because of it, he wouldn't feel so useless this time around the year. He might never have been the strongest but a little bit of trust in his abilities from his parents would have been better for his self-esteem.

His musings caused him to sigh. Why was he thinking about it? It's not like he couldn't understand his parents. After all, he was their only child. It was only natural that they were worried about him, especially since they still considered him as incapable of living on his own. It annoyed him to no end that his mother insisted that she was the only one who knew what's best for him and that she tried to push him in the directions she considered as the only right ones. The worst was that he knew that she would always see in him the weak child he once had been.

_I might not be the strongest but I am not weak. After all, there is more to strength than just the amount of muscles in the body. _

"Onodera!" somebody called out to him and snapped him out of his musings. He turned around only to meet Takano's face, which was way too close to his own for his liking.

"Isaka wants to see you in his office. Right now" his boss informed him but not without giving him a curious look though. After all, it wasn't an everyday occurrence that the heir of Marukawa Publishing wanted to speak personally with one of his subordinates.

Before the brunet could stand up, he felt a reassuring hand squeezing his shoulder for a short moment. He couldn't help but blush at the gentle gesture and nearly fled from the shoujo-manga department.

Nervous the young editor stood in front of Isaka's office, fearing what might await him in there. He couldn't remember doing anything wrong but he still feared that he could get fired. Surely Takano would have told him if the superiors were thinking of getting rid of him. Though, he did mention that "any dead weight that didn't bring in money would be getting kicked to the curb" as he so bluntly had put it.

Finally, after taking in a huge breathe, he had gathered up the courage to knock. After hearing the muffled permission to get in, he opened the door hesitantly and found himself staring into the eyes of a stranger.

A man, just slightly older than himself, with dark hair, so long that he was able to tie them to a ponytail and muscular build which clearly showed through his strange clothes, that looked like he just came from material-arts-practice, was facing him and his brown eyes wandered along his body as if he was examining him. The brunet felt quite intimidated by his height but all the more by the piercing gaze the stranger was giving him.

"Nanahikari, I'm glad you could make it!" exclaimed the new president of the company, Isaka Ryuichiro, ever so cheerfully. He stood up from behind his desk and made his way over to Onodera and the stranger. "Let me introduce you to Kobayashi-san!"

"My name is Onodera Ritsu. I'm pleased to meet you, Kobayashi-san." As his manners demanded he took a bow and handed the man one of his business cards.

"Kobayashi Iroh. The pleasure is all mine" he responded with a humourless smile. It sounded sarcastic. The atmosphere suddenly grew tense. Why was this man, he had just met a few seconds ago, glaring at him as if he had destroyed something the man held dear?

Thankfully, Isaka broke the dreadful silence. "Nanahikari, you might be wondering why I've let you come here. Don't worry, it's something non-workrelated."

At first, Ritsu felt a heavy burden getting lifted off of his shoulders, but then his doubtful self returned. If his presence here was requested and it had got nothing to do with work then that meant that it was something personal. It couldn't be good news when your boss wanted to speak to you concerning your private life. In his mind he could already hear Isaka say something about his father having suddenly gotten in an accident and not having survived it.

"You are Onodera Takeo's grandson, am I right?" Iroh asked him, cutting straight to the reason of his visit.

Onodera felt his heart sink to the floor and panic started to settle down in the pits of his stomach.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" He couldn't hide the worry he was feeling right now.

_Please, let o-jii-san be okay. Please, I beg you, kami-sama. I can't handle his death right now! _

"Oh, I am just an old acquaintance of him. If you don't mind me asking; when was the last time you've seen him?"

Ritsu furrowed his brows in confusion. Even for an acquaintance of his grandfather it was strange to come to his workplace only to question him about his relationship with his grandfather. Every passing second he grew more wary of Kobayashi Iroh.

"I don't know. Christmas, I guess. Unfortunately, we don't see each other very often" he admitted, inwardly ashamed of himself for not having a better relationship with a family member that had always been dear to him.

His answer caused Iroh to snort derogatorily. Somehow, he didn't seem surprised by his answer. Ritsu got the feeling that Iroh had been expecting, even dreading, it. There must be something he was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

"That's a shame. He always speaks very fondly of you. Though, I haven't seen him for quite a great amount of time" Iroh said with a smile that was giving Ritsu the creeps. While he did look attractive smiling like that, it simply seemed odd on his face now.

"That might be because Onodera-san doesn't speak so fondly of you, Iroh-chan" chirped Isaka, a bright grin on his face that reminded Ritsu of the Cheshire cat.

"What are you talking about, Isaka-san? Onodera-san and I have always been on very good terms with each other." Although Iroh was still smiling he threw a glare at the president of the company. It was kind of funny to watch how his eyebrows twitched while he was fighting down the anger within him.

"Aw, I'm sure you are. He calls you a hot-tempered, unreasonable brat, doesn't he?" It seemed that Isaka was enjoying himself. Amongst his co-workers he had always been known to be a tease.

"Hot-tempered? I call it passionate. And unreasonable? I am a man of action rather than words so I don't really have time to explain my motives to you" he argued.

"Hah, you sounded like a politician just now! I even considered selecting you for a second there!" Isaka was laughing carefree. These two must share a good friendship if they could tease each other like this, the brunet editor reckoned.

"Could you two just cut it out? You're not alone in here" Asahina scolded them with a small frown. He was used to these two acting like children but right now was hardly the time for their bickering.

Iroh gave Isaka one final glare as if to say that he was the one to blame. "Right. As for my visit here, I was interested in seeing you, Onodera-san, since I've already heard of you so many times. I was simply curious." His attention was now again focused on the slightly confused editor who still couldn't figure out why he was sent here to have a private chat while he was supposed to get work done.

"I-it is quite nice meeting a friend of my grandfather." It was the only response that Ritsu could come up with. What else was he supposed to say to a stranger who seemed suspicious to him?

"I plan on meeting your grandfather tomorrow to catch up on old times. Maybe you want to come along since you haven't seen him for some time? I would really enjoy your company."

"You're so charming, Iroh-chan!" purred Isaka. Then a pout was forming on his face. "You never ask me out like this! Do you have these words written on your hand so you wouldn't forget them?"

"Are you drunk again?! Even during work?" the poor teased man hissed. He looked really annoyed at this point. Indeed, he was a hot-tempered person. "So what do you say, Onodera-san?"

Ritsu actually pondered whether to accept this offer or to politely decline. It was true that he hasn't seen his grandfather in ages and a visit was highly overdue. His mother wouldn't be too thrilled about it, though, as soon as she heard about it. She most likely would nag at him why he was willing to spend time with his grandfather but not with his own parents. The last thing he needed was another episode of annoying calls from her. It was worse enough that she was still pestering him with marrying An-chan. The thought alone caused another wave of pain in his head.

On the other hand, he really felt guilty for neglecting his grandfather like this. After all, this man had taught him so many important things. He wouldn't be the same man he was now had it not been for his grandfather's advice and support.

"Uh... Sure, I would gladly accompany you, Kobayashi-san."

For the first time, the man known as Kobayashi Iroh showed him a honest smile that even reached his eyes.

"Call me Iroh."

{...}

On the way home, the young editor couldn't help himself to ponder over his choice. Somehow, he felt like he got caught up in a trap that was set up for him especially. Maybe he was overreacting. He really shouldn't read too much into this, at least that's what he told himself.

"Hey! Watch your step!"

Surprised Ritsu turned his head in the direction of where the familiar voice was coming from only to feel an acute pain in the following moment.

"Street lamp. Don't say I didn't warn you."

To his utter embarrassment, the brunet had indeed crashed head first into the solid form of a street lamp. Now he had to deal with yet another more aggressive headache and the shame this accident had brought upon him.

Even worse, he heard Takano snicker next to him.

"You really are a klutz. I wonder how you have survived all these years." At this comment the editor-in-chief received a deathly glare from his subordinate.

After this little incident they continued their way home in silence. That's how it had always been between these two. Both of them were dying to have a conversation, to get to know each other but neither of them had the slightest idea of where to start.

Masamune, for his part, tended to go overboard at one point of their conversation which usually ended in Ritsu running away.

Ritsu on the other hand was still denying his feelings for the raven haired man and so he was not willing to show his interest in the other's life openly.

Not until they reached their destination a single word was spoken due to the uncertainty of both of them.

"Let's spend the day together tomorrow since it's one of our rare days off." Masamune was the first to break the uncomfortable silence to which Ritsu was grateful until he actually comprehended the meaning of this sentence. Nervous he fidgeted with his keys.

"I... I already have plans for tomorrow." It wasn't even a lie this time.

The older male narrowed his eyes. Although he could see that the other was telling the truth, he wasn't pleased with the reply. He felt disappointed. Not that it would show on his face, though.

"What plans? Are you going on a date with that fiancée of yours?" He didn't mean it to come out as fierce as it did.

Big peridot eyes flashed at him with fury in them. One could even hear the younger male gritting his teeth if listening closely.

"No, I am not. I am meeting with my family, if you don't mind. Not that it would be of any concern to you anyway. Good-night, Takano-san!" he spat and managed to close the door before the other could make his way in his apartment.

{...}

Meanwhile, still holed up in his office Isaka sat in his chair and looked thoughtfully out of the window. To prevent his hands from actions he could regret later on his fingers were interlaced with each other. The itching in his limbs was indication enough that his body was in need of movement.

As Asahina entered the room he focused his attention on his secretary and lover.

"Any news?"

Asahina looked more cautious than usual. His suit was wrinkled and his body tense. One could tell that he was on alert.

"It seems that he made his move now, Ryuichiro-sama" he informed him stoically.

At this the president of Marukawa publishing simply smiled.

"Oh, has he? Perfect timing, don't you think?"

Instead of being bothered by the information

, the brown haired male seemed to be impressed, even delighted. Asahina could only sigh at that. Even after all these years they had been together, he still wasn't able to figure out what was going on in the head of his partner. Maybe it was the thrill of not knowing that made him become so addicted to this person. Every day he tried to puzzle the pieces together that Isaka would reveal from time to time. For all he knew, his lover could be planning the conquest of the world. But even so he had trust in his decisions and was determined to stay by his side till he got chased away.

"At this rate, he could interfere with Iroh's plans." Seeing the unaltered expression on Isaka's face was enough to make him realize. "But of course, you've already seen that coming."

"Hah, I know you could see right through me." For whatever reason, Isaka always assumed that Asahina could easily follow his way of thinking. However, he was wrong. His lover had simply become better in reading the signs. "So, he finally decided to fulfil the task given to him. They haven't sent him here without a reason, after all."

Isaka was no longer sitting by his desk. By now he stood in front of his lover and was tugging playfully on his lover's tie.

"Well, we should keep an eye on him then. I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

Asahina found himself again confused by his partner's decision but was soon distracted from his musings by the other's lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Iroh is an OC, by the way, even though he has the name of a character of Avatar.


End file.
